1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a resin blend for a melting process, a pellet, and a method of preparing a resin-molded article using the same, and, more particularly, to a resin blend for a melting process capable of improving mechanical properties and surface hardness of a molded article and also exhibiting effects of reducing a processing time, enhancing productivity and cutting the production cost by eliminating an additional surface coating step, a pellet, and a method of preparing a resin-molded article using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Plastic resins are easily processed, and have excellent physical properties such as tensile strength, elastic modulus, heat resistance and impact strength. Therefore, the plastic resins have been used in various applications such as automotive parts, helmets, parts of electronic equipment, parts of a spinning machine, toys, or pipes.
In particular, since electric home appliances are used in living spaces, the plastic resins require functions of the electric home appliances themselves, and functions as in interior decorations as well. Also, since automotive parts and toys come in direct contact with human bodies, the plastic resins should be environmentally friendly and have excellent surface hardness. However, when plastic resins are exposed to external environments for a certain period of time, the plastic resins generally decompose and are discolored easily by oxygen in the air, ozone, light and the like. Therefore, the plastic resins have a problem in that they are easily breakable due to low weather resistance and very low impact strength. As a result, a method of applying an additional painting or plating process to make up for the weak points of the plastic resins and improve surface characteristics has been generally used. However, such a painting or plating process has problems in that it may degrade efficiency and economic feasibility of a process of preparing a plastic resin, and use of the painting or plating process results in generation of a large amount of toxic substances during the process itself or disposal of products.
To solve these problems, various methods have been proposed to improve surface characteristics of plastic resins without using the painting or plating process. A method of adding inorganic particles to a plastic resin has been proposed to improve physical properties such as wear resistance and hardness. However, such a method has problems in that processability of the plastic resin may be degraded and a decrease in impact strength and gloss may be caused by addition of the inorganic particles. Also, a method of further adding a resin having high hardness or excellent heat resistance has been proposed to improve surface characteristics of a plastic resin. However, such a method has problems in that it requires an additional process such as curing a product after an injection process, and surface hardness of the product is not improved to a desired level.
Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for development of methods capable of enhancing efficiency and economic feasibility of the process without performing a process of painting or plating a plastic resin, and improving mechanical properties and surface hardness of a molded article as well.